Story of My Life
by EdwardCullensGirl09
Summary: SORRY, I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS! POSTED AGAIN, JUST THE SAME! Bella and Edward are getting married. How will things work out? Will Bella and Edward be able to keep their promises to each other? And what about Bella's demands?
1. Chapter 1

Story of My Life by EdwardCullensGirl09

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

"Good morning, my beautiful, blushing bride-to-be."

My eyes snap open and I am sure I am in heaven. Sunlight streams through the partially opened blinds, reflecting off Edward's skin and throwing rainbows aross my room. He smiles that amazing crooked smile at me and kisses my forehead.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Plenty. I wish I could have stayed up all night with you."

"Nonsense," he says. "You're only human, Bella. You need your rest. Besides, you have an eternity of sleepless nights ahead of you." He sighs.

"It's too early for this conversation, Edward."

He chuckles. "Not for me."

"Never for you, but it's way too early for those of us that do require sleep to participate in a serious conversation."

He is quiet and I close my eyes, enjoying the silence. Edward's arms tighten around me and he makes a throaty noise. "You heartbeat sounds wonderful this morning. It's like a drug. I can't get enough of it."

"You're still not convincing me, "I murmur. "Enjoy it while you can."

He sighs again but does not mention the subject any further. A few minutes later he lifts his head up and looks at the door.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Alice is very distinctively thinking of you in a very excited manner downstairs right now. She's really trying very hard not to come up here and interrupt us."

"It must be very important if she wants to come up here," I mumble against his ear before kissing his neck. "I wish she wouldn't."

"I wish so, too. I'm having far too much fun without her, but she's walking upstairs right now."

"Perhaps we should give her something to interrupt," I suggest, draping my leg over his.

His lips meet mine with gentle urgency, but he pulls away before I have time to respond. I scowl at him. The door open and cuts his laugh short.

"Go away," I mumble, yet Alice comes dancing in anyway, carrying a bright neon pink bag that makes me cringe.

"But I brought wedding presents!"

Any other time I might chastise her for buying me anything, but I have more important matters on my mind now. That in nearly 24 hours' time I'll become Mrs. Bella Cullen, for example.

Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen.

Ooh, I like that.

I am yanked out of my daydream when Edward speaks to Alice. "What in that bag is so terrible that you have to recite the periodic table to keep me out of your head?"

Alice grins. "I don't think any of it is terrible, and I'm honestly sure you won't either, dearest brother, once Bella opens it."

Oh, dear Lord, now I know this can't be good.

Alice only continues to smile sweetly as she places the bag in front of me on the bed. I stare at the bag and she stares at me expectantly. "Aren't you going to open it?"

I take a shakey breath and move my hands toward the present. I feel Edward stiffen next to me.

Oh. My. God.

I know my face has to be as red as my truck outside. Vampires can't blush, but Edward comes pretty damn close to turning red himself. Alice lets out a squeal.

Because in my left hand I am holding a black, lacy bra-and-thong set; in my right a cerulean blue bra-and-boyshort set. I drop the both and bury my face in my hands.

"Alice, out. Now." Edward's words are menacing, threatening.

"The black is my favorite," Alice says, continuing as if she had not just caused the most embarrassing moment of my life. "But I saw the blue and knew you'd both love it. I figured you would be more comfortable in it, and, like I've told you before, I know blue is Edward's favorite color on you." She giggles. "Well, I guess it will soon be Edward's favorite color _off_ you."

I groan and feel Edward practically fly off the bed beside me. "Goodbye, Alice!" he yells, pushing her out the door and slamming it closed behind her.

Her gleeful laughter echoes up to me from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I realize my first chapter had a few mistakes in it. Sorry, I'm new to actually posting anything. I normally just read stories. I tried to eliminate any mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: All these amazing characters belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. Not me. But I'm not going to complain - she has done much better with them than I ever could.

Story of My Life, Chapter Two

"The black is my favorite," Alice says, continuing as if she had not just caused the most embarrassing moment of my life. "But I saw the blue and knew you'd both love it. I figured you would be more comfortable in it, and, like I've told you before, I know blue is Edward's favorite color on you." She giggles. "Well, I guess it will soon be Edward's favorite color _off_ you."

I groan and feel Edward practically fly off the bed beside me. "Goodbye, Alice!" he yells, pushing her out the door and slamming it closed behind her.

"Bella." Edward's voice is softer, closer. "I am so, so sorry. Alice is . . . "

"Is Alice," I finish for him, looking up timidly.

"Yes." He sits down next to me and cups my face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have seen that coming."

"She was blocking you out. You couldn't have."

He sighs. "Maybe we should just spend our last day as an unmarried couple together at your house?"

I kiss him gently and he leaves the room so I can change in private. After I change my clothes, wash my face, and brush my teeth and hair, I walk over to Alice's "gifts." I reluctantly pick them up, but only to toss them back in the bag and throw the bag in the corner of the room.

A light tapping at the door is followed by Edward's velvety voice. "Are you almost ready to leave?"

"Beyond ready," I reply, opening the door and allowing him to sweep me downstairs and outside.

We are only halfway through Casablanca when Charlie arrives home. Edward struggles to a sitting position, but I still keep him close to me.

"Charlie," Edward says, a sickening amount of respect oozing from his sweet voice.

"Edward," Charlie replies with a nod. He hands up his jacket and belt before heading to the kitchen. I release Edward's hand to follow him.

"You're home early, Dad. Everything okay?"

He faces me, his expression bitter-sweet. "Yeah, Bells. Just came home to have one last day with you in the house."

"Aw, Dad, it's not like you're never going to see me again. I'll be around." Yeah, when I'm not craving human blood anymore, and who knows how long that might take?

"Oh, I know, Bella. You're just growing up too fast. You've spoiled me these last two years."

I laugh. "You got along just fine before I came here. Besides, you still have me here until college starts." I keep my eyes down. There's no need to tell Charlie that we won't really be going to college at all. Don't get me wrong, I _do_ plan on telling him and Renee the truth about the Cullen family eventually, but not yet.

"Not really," he mutters. "Not with that fancy trip Edward is taking you on."

"What?" I ask, my voice sharp. "What trip?"

Charlie suddenly becomes very interested in the countertop. "Um, nothing. I don't know. Never mind."

"Edward!" I yell, though I know he can hear me even if I whisper. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you come here this second!"

He is by my side in an instant. Charlie jumps.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you . . ? Are we . . ? Is there some sort of upcoming event I should know about?"

"Well, we're getting married tomorrow . . ."

"Really? I wasn't aware. Anything else?"

He sighs. "Don't be angry with me, Bella, for wanting to take you somewhere nice."

"Edward, I think I need to talk to you alone."

Charlie watches us with guilty eyes as I drag Edward outside and to my truck. Once we're seated I pounce on him.

"What do you think you're doing, springing a trip on me like this? Where do you think you're taking me, and why the hell does Charlie know before I do?"

"Surely you've heard of a honeymoon before?"

"Of course I have, but you know me better than to believe I'd actually let you waste your money on me like this."

"But you'll like this trip, Bella, I'm sure of it."

"I don't want to go on a honeymoon, Edward. Save your money. Being married to you will be more than I can ask for, I don't want anything else."

"Everything has already been completely taken care of, Bella, so don't waste your energy fighting with me about it. It's all paid for and set up so please just come with me and try to have a good time."

I look down, defeated. "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"To one of Carlisle's houses in northern Russia. It's quite beautiful, and it'll help you get used to the cold weather."

I am intrigued. "And Carlisle and Esme are alright with this?"

"They're perfectly fine with it. Estatic, really." He smiles.

"And Charlie . . ?"

"Warming up to the idea, but allowing it." He chuckles. "Not that he has much authority on the subject."

I stare at him incredulously. "You will never cease to amaze me, Edward Cullen."

He frowns. "One day I might, Bella Cullen."

"Hey, we're not married yet," I remind him, smiling.

"Soon enough."

We are both quiet for a moment, neither one of us wanting to go inside under the watchful eye of Chief Swan. Finally I say, "So a honeymoon, huh?"

He eyes me speculatively. "Or you could think of it as a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"A vacation to celebrate our marriage. And to celebrate that when we come back, I fully intend to make you one of us."

My breath gets caught in my throat. "A vampire." It is not a question.

"Unless you've changed you mind?" His voice is almost hopeful.

"Never."

A/N: Okay, I hope that was a little bit better. Thank you to the few of you who reviewed. Now I see how frustrating it is to post a story and 65 hits, but only 4 reviews. Anyway, thanks, and I'll try to update again within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, none of these characters are mine yet. Stephenie Meyer pwn's.

Story of My Life, Chapter Three

The rest of the day passes quite uneventfully, which is exactly how it should be. Only three things really need to change as a result of my marriage to Edward: My last name, my status as a virgin, and my mortality. Hopefully in that order.

We are in my room talking playing go-fish of all things, with the door wide open per Charlie's request, when Edward's phone rings. He looks at the ID for only a second before answering it.

"Jasper? I wasn't expecting a call from you. What's wrong?"

His brow furrows in concentration as he listens, his eyes locking onto mine. It's his turn to play, but I wait patiently, straining my ears in hopes of hearing anything Jasper might be saying. Edward holds up four fingers and I silently pass him the two four's in my hand. He smiles at me and places four fours face up on the bed. I stick my tongue out at him.

"And Alice can't take a break to go wtih you?" he asks Jasper.

More silence. I hear Charlie walk upstairs and he peeks in the room before returning downstairs again.

"No, on the contrary, I think it's a great idea. It will be much easier for everyone, especially you. I just didn't plan on leaving tonight. You're right, though, and it will only help me. I'll meet you in a little bit, okay?"

He hangs up, still watching me.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

He flashes that smile at me again, and I have to remind myself to inhale.

"Absolutely. Jasper needs to go hunting, however, and it seems that I'm the only one avaliable. Carlisle and Esme went earlier, Rosalie and Emmett are going now, and Alice refuses to be torn away from the wedding planning in fear that she might have forgotten something, so I'm being obliged to assist him."

I must not be hiding my disappointment too well, because he quickly replies, "But I can call him back and tell him I can't make it. It's no problem."

"No," I say, attempting to hide my displeasure. "You should go. You're all going to be in a challenging situation tomorrow, what with all the humans running around. The last thing we need is a family of hungry vampires snacking on the guests." I smile. "Really. Go."

"But this is our last night together."

"No it's not. We have forever to be together."

He smiles at me, but then frowns. "I'm only doing this for Jasper. He's nervous about tomorrow. He wants to be strong, but he doesn't know how well he'll be able to control himself around all those people." I shudder at the thought of the guestlist.

"Whatever it takes. I don't want him leaving mid-wedding. He has to stay for the whole thing."

"Tell me not to go."

"No way."

"I want to stay here."

"Oh, yes, because playing go-fish is so exciting."

"Being with _you_ is the exciting part." He sets his cards down and leans across the table to kiss me.

My heartbeat audibly speeds up and Edward breaks away to laugh at my involuntary display of affection. "I'm going to miss that."

"Kiss me again and you'll continue hearing it."

His icy lips meet mine for the second time and my breathing becomes shallow. My arms instinctively wrap themselves around his neck while his hands find their way to my waist. There, his fingers play hesitantly with the bottom of my shirt before his cool fingers touch the skin at my waist.

The icy shock makes me gasp. Edward moves his lips to the skin below my ear, tracing kisses down to my throat and back up again. Then he pulls away. We watch each other meaningfully.

"One more day," he breathes.

"One more."

He scratches his head, a quizzical look on his face, then begins picking up the playing cards cluttering the bed. My eyes sweep the room and land on my open door.

"Charlie's falling asleep on the sofa as we speak."

I glare at him playfully. "You're not supposed to be able to read my mind."

"I can't, but it doesn't take a mindreader to figure out what you're thinking right now."

"I guess not. I just know Charlie would have been a very unhappy boy if he had walked upstairs for that little show."

"I would have heard him." He points to his head. "Supersonic hearing, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

He stands up to set the deck of card on my desk. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go."

He sighs, then pulls me towards him. "Then I guess this is goodbye. Until tomorrow, at least."

"Won't we see each other before the wedding?"

"Don't count on it. I doubt Alice will risk all that bad luck that might come if we see each other again before then."

I pretend to pout, sticking my lower lip out and watching him with scornful eyes.

He laughs. "Alice will be over to get you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Sure, sure."

"Good night, love." He kisses my forehead, and is gone, walking downstairs in the blink of an eye.

A/N: And so another chapter completed. I want to thank Lora-Lai and Lyiana for their kind words of encouragement. Again, I want to encourage everyone to read and review. I've reached over 170 hits, but only aout 9 reviews. And if you know any good stories, let me know. I'm always looking for a great fic to read. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rox my sox with all her awesome Twilight-ness. She owns it, not me, and that's okay.

Story of My Life, Chapter Four

­­­

"Bella, I do't want you doing this. It's not right. _He's_ not right. You're making a decision you're going to end up regretting. Getting married, it's not you."

"Jake, stop. Why can't you accept this? I love him, Jake. And we're getting married tomorrow."

He slams his fist down on the table. "You didn't even _want_ to get married a few months ago. You hated the idea."

"I've warmed up to it. Why can't you?"

"Because I love you, dammit!"

"I love Edward," I say, my voice raspy from the salty air that fills the LaPush area.

"You love me, too. You've told me. Or was that just another one of your lies?"

"I do love you, Jacob. You know that. We've been through this a million times I do love you. You're my friend. Rather, you _were_ my friend."

"If you love Edward more, then why are you here?"

"To reason wtih you. I don't want you to hate me forever."

Jacob eyes soften at my words. "There's no way I could hate you. At least, not forever."

We are both quiet. I look down and close my eyes. When I open them again Jake and I are on the beach, sitting together by our tree. Jacob is suddenly in his wolf form. He stares at me with sad, angry eyes.

"We both know it could never work between the two of us. Let's say I did choose you. You'll imprint someday, and then what? I will just lay forgotten in the back of your mind while you run off happy with another girl. You won't be able to fight it, and neither will I."

Jacob shakes his giant, furry head. His eyes meet mine, willing me to hold his stare, but I look away.

"You won't be able to make me happy in the long run. Sure, everything would be good now, but after you imprint, after you find that one, everything will fall apart. _You won't be able to make me happy._ But Edward, he's always made me happy and always will. He loves me, maybe more than I deserve. He makes me happy, now, without trying, and he will for an eternity. Don't you understand that?"

Jacob growls lightly and stands up from his sitting position. He shakes his head a few times and within seconds is once again the boy who became my best friend. The _man_ who became my best friend.

"Can't you see my point, Jake?"

"I would never forget about you."

I sigh. "I want to be with Edward. He is the love of my life, of my existence. Can't you see that?"

Jacob, for the first time, looks away from me.

"I suppose."

"What?"

"I suppose I maybe sort of see your point. About the imprinting thing. But it's not fair that you can use that against me. I can't control it."

"I know." I look at him, already feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, but he is in his wolf form again.

"Bye, Jake."

A howl in the distance causes my eyes to snap open. I jump, nearly tumbling onto the floor. My arms flail around in search of Edward's cool form, but come up short.

"He's hunting, remember?"

It's hard to see in the darkness, but my eyes finally rest on Alice's slender figure sitting in the rocking chair by my bed.

"You were saying the wolf's name in your sleep."

I relax against my pillow and nod. Another wolf howl flies through the sky.

"Just getting in my last goodbye."

A/N: There you go, hot from the oven. I am not, and I repeat NOT, a Jacob fan whatsoever, but something inside me was pressing me to be fair and let him get his (small) part. As much as I dislike him, he was still a huge part of Bella's "recovery" and he deserves some recognition. And he had it. Now he's done. Teehee. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I merely wish to be her minion.

A/N: Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for - the wedding! To be completely honest, this was a tough chapter to write, and I hardly ever consider writing to be hard at all. Everyone has their own dream version of the Edward-Bella wedding. Here's one of mine. Hope you like it!

Story of My Life, Chapter Five

"Everything's ready," Alice announces, walking into the large room where Rosalie is doing my hair and makeup. Alice looks at my reflection in the long mirror and smiles approvingly.

I have the distinct feeling that Rosalie would much rather be somewhere else and not helping me, but I don't say anything. While we have been on somewhat friendly terms, meaning Rosalie doesn't seem like she wants to spit on me everytime we talk, I still haven't reached that stage where I feel completely comfortable around her. I know she's only here to help decorate me as a result of Alice's persistant pleading, but at least she hadn't ripped my hair out or anything.

"Can I see it before the guests arrive?" I ask Alice, the excitement in my voice painfully obvious. Alice smiles at me, probably glad that I'm showing some sort of positive emotion about the wedding. The real reason for my excitement, however, is that if I'm wandering the halls, I have a greater chance of seeing Edward.

"You saw everything this morning, Bella."

"Not decorated."

"You just want to see Edward."

I sigh. "Fine. Keep me locked in this room for another four hours, then. I don't care. You'll have to let me out eventually."

Alice laughs, her musical soprano voice filling the room. "You trust me, don't you, Bella?"

"Of course."

"Then you know it looks amazing in there."

I close my eyes, trying to picture the room in my mind. Alice had asked me to have a themed wedding, an option I'd shut down at once. Her gloomy attitude had lasted for days after that, and I mentioned that I'd always loved the idea of having a blue and white wedding. Immediately cheerful, Alice had run away laughing and within 48 hours' time my miraculous wedding was fully planned. Edward seemed thrilled with the idea, but he probably would have been excited with anything I suggested, as long as I was supplying some input into our wedding.

When I open my eyes again, Rosalie is gone and Alice is watching me with mild interest.

"Do you really want to see it?"

I nod, bouncing in my seat.

"Okay," she says, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Alice, human speed, please. I'm not a vampire yet."

"Right," she agrees, chuckling. We reach the doors to the chapel and she throws them open.

Whoa. Had the room always been this big? That insanely long aisle is only a huge opportunity for me to trip and fall. And those two little stairs that lead to the platform, had they always been there? I can just picture myself sprawling to the floor in front of everyone I have ever met since probably kindergarten.

"Do you like it?" Alice's charming voice snaps me away from my thoughts and I look at her puzzledly. Alice looks . . . nervous?

"Well? What do you think? I spent a lot of time on it, I hope it's okay."

I can feel her watching me closely as my eyes dance across the room. It's strange, Alice wanting my approval about something.

"It's amazing," I breathe.

Alice lets out an unnecessary breath. "Then let's get that dress on you."

"Is the bride ready?"

I stand up and nod, too nervous to say anything. I'm positive that opening my mouth would only end in disaster, especially for my beautiful, white dress. As Alice is already in the chapel with the guests, the woman escorting me smiles and pulls me towards my father. She steps away and says "Ready" into the headset.

"Any last words for your old man before he gives you away?" Charlie asks me as I take his arm.

The doors open and I am swallowed in brightness. Everyone is turned in their chairs, all eyes on me. My knees feel weak and I grip Charlie's arm tighter.

There are a thousand things I want to tell Charlie: What a great father he is, how much I love him, how sorry I am that I've lied to him, and how sorry I am that I'll have to lie to him again . . . but I can't remember any of these things as I spy Edward, his eyes locked unblinkingly on me. My breath catches in my throat and I remind myself to breathe.

"Just don't let me fall," I whisper to my father as organ music starts ringing in my ears. My eyes land once again on Edward's form and I feel an involuntary smile playing on my face. All the Cullen men are dressed in white tuxedos besides Edward, who is standing at the front of the room in a dashing black ensemble, beaming at me. I can't feel myself moving, but am suddenly standing next to him.

The minister says words, but they are meaningless and insignificant compared to Edward's proud look. His gorgeous, golden eyes are focused on me the entire time. His hands take mine and I nearly gasp at the cool contact.

"Bella, you are my life. You are the most precious thing I could ever want. I love you, and promise to love you for an eternity. You hold an amazing power over me, Bella. Everytime I look in your eyes these unbearable and unexplainable feelings wash over me, but they are feelings I want to experience with you everyday from now until forever. I promise to cherish you and our union. I promise to trust you and respect you, just as you do for me everyday. I promise to love you every single day of forever, unconditionally." He smiles. "As long as we both shall live."

My vision clouds up and I quickly wipe the hot tears from my eyes.

"I didn't know, when I met you, that you would save me from myself everyday, Edward. You have protected me and made me a better person. I love you and want you. You are like my missing puzzle piece, you complete me even when I doubt myself, and I forever promise to love you with all my soul, just as I know you do me. Today is only the first day of the rest of our lives, Edward, and I am so grateful that I'm spending it with you. I love you."

Edward's eyes are smoldering, but not in a way that makes me afraid. I gaze into them, trying my hardest to never blink so I don't have to miss seeing him for a single second. My breathing evens out as the minister officializes out marriage, and a wordless compromise is exchanged between us.

"Edward?"

Edward's eyes fly away from mine for the first time to glance at the minister.

"I do. Absolutely."

Now it's my turn. The minister says his part and then all eyes are on me once again.

I try to take a deep breath, but all the happiness of the last few moments make my breathing shallow.

"I do."

A/N: Aaaaaaand . . . there you go! I honestly hope you all liked it somewhat. Really, I can't even breathe properly because this was such an insanely challenging chapter to write, and I'm nervous none of you will like the way I did it and everyone might send me hate mail and take me off their favorites list and oh no I'm rambling shut up now. Phew. Okay. Read and please review, even if it's only this one chapter. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Zombie-like stare It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Story of My Life, Chapter Six

Alice pulls me from the dressing room into the large crowd of people. We were only gone from the party, which had relocated itself at the Cullen home, for maybe half an hour while Alice helped me change into an awe-inspiring green dress and take my hair down, yet music is already playing, food is laid out, and a full-blown party started.

"There's my girl!" Renée yells, pushing past the mass at the food table. She hugs me tightly and I squeeze my mother back with all my might. "I love you, Bella. Phil's around here somewhere, make sure you tell him hi."

"Sure, Mom," I agree. A small hand is placed on my back, and I turn to see Alice gently leading me towards the dance floor, where Edward is surrounded by a group of very human-looking guests that I'm sure I don't know. I see Angela and Ben dancing out of the corner of my eyes and wave to them. Angela blows me a kiss, grinning like crazy as Ben dips her and twirls her. I watch them, smiling, and don't even notice Edward until he's standing directly in front of me, looking as handsome as ever.

"You are absurdly beautiful," he whispers in my ear. His appreciative eyes sweep over my body only a moment longer than necessary, and I feel myself begin to blush, "To say you look completely ravishing would be quite the understatement. Honestly, Bella, my self-control will be at its breaking point tonight."

"You won't need any self-control tonight," I whisper back at him.

"On the contrary, I'll need to use every bit of control I can muster." His topaz eyes glide over me again. "In fact, it's taking a significant amount of restraint to stop me from taking you to my bedroom right now and attacking you."

"Oh," I say, touching my hair unconsciously. "I can change into something else if this is too much for you."

"Absolutely not," he cries, his voice suddenly louder. He pulls me against him. "I like the challenge."

Our lips meet and I forget that we are standing in a room full of people. My arms wind themselves around his neck and the only things I'm aware of are his hands, one high up on my waist, the other dangerously low on my back.

"Do _not_ smudge her lipstick!" Alice yells.

A collective "Ooh" from all around breaks us apart. I blush, of course, embarrassed to be caught during such a public display of affection, while the people around us laugh. Edward grins too, and whispers to me, "Well, my beautiful bride, I believe we have a party to help host."

Edward and I stand at the front door, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, as numerous guests file past us. "Goodbye," I tell everyone as they leave, both sad and relieved that the party is over.

An older lady probably in her sixties stop next to us and taps me on the shoulder. "That was a beautiful wedding ceremony," she says to me. I smile and thank her and she continues watching me. "Renée tells me that you're planning to attend the University of Alaska Southeast, is that so?"

"That's very true," I tell her, patting one of my dad's friends on the back as he left with a nod.

"And this strapping young man will be attending with you, no doubt?"

"Naturally," Edward says, nodding.

The woman's smile then turns to a frown. "Don't you both think you're a little young to be getting married?"

My face freezes. _What_ is this lady doing? Edward's arm tightens around me. "Bella and I are not getting married, we _are_ married. And we are going to be very happy together for a long time. I'm sure if you don't like that, you're more than allowed to leave."

"Fine. This whole wedding was ridiculous anyway." She walks out the door, mumbling something about "silly teenagers" and "too young."

I face Edward, my look pleading. "Do you think that's how everyone feels about us?" I'm suddenly nervous, doubt about the wedding coming back to me for the first time in months.

"No, Bella. No. Don't worry about it. That was one woman's opinion. A lot of people here fully support us. Not everyone knows the extenuating circumstances surrounding our marriage, anyway, Bella."

I realize that I am holding my breath. I exhale loudly, and sink into Edward's cool form. More guests file past us, and I finish sending them off, shaking hands and hugging whenever necessary, until . . .

"Last one," Edward mutters, closing the door behind the last person and pretending to wipe his forehead. "Phew. I'm exhausted. Who knew that a party could go on until nine at night? Don't those people have any respect?"

I laugh. "Nine at night? Jeez, I guess not. It's so terribly late, what were we thinking, allowing everyone to stay so late?"

Edward grins, pulling me to him. I take a deep breath and breathe in his sweet scent. We stay wrapped together like this for a while, then I step away. "Maybe we should go help Alice and Esme clean up?"

Edward takes my hand and pulls me towards the living room. "I doubt that will be necessary."

I gasp. Where only half and hour ago there had been cups and plates and napkins strewn all over, the Cullen family living room was now spotless, not a dirty utensil in sight. In fact, Alice is nowhere to be seen, and Esme is pulling out a trash bag from under the sink.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her, wondering if the rest of the Cullen's had somehow skipped the end of the party without my noticing.

"They helped me clean up, then all went off separately, dear." She smiles. "In fact, I think Carlisle and I will be heading off, too."

She grabs a purse from the hall closet, although what a vampire could need to keep in a purse is beyond me, and walks outside. Carlisle comes downstairs a few seconds later. "Esme?"

"Outside," I explain.

"Ah, right. See you kids later."

Carlisle walks outside, and the quiet purring of his Mercedes can be heard as he backs out of the driveway. Then he and Esme are gone, and just like that, Edward and I are alone.

"This is nice," Edward mumbles behind me. I can feel his cold breath on my neck, and I shiver.

"Very nice," I agree as his hands link together in front of me and he plants an icy kiss on the back of my neck. I tilt my head ever so slightly, giving him more room to lay his trail of kisses down the side of my throat. Edward spins me around in a fast movement, so quick that I don't even get dizzy, and kisses me on the lips. His hands silently find their way to the bottom of my shirt, and he pulls it up gently to set his hands on my warm stomach.

Never taking his lips from mine, Edward delicately pushes me backward until I softly hit the wall. One of his hands takes both of mine and pins them against the cool wall, where he continues his assault on my mouth. I feel myself gasping for air at the close contact of Edward's body pressing against mine.

"Wait," I say, "Wait."

"What?" Edward asks, immediately pulling away, afraid that he might have hurt me.

I look into his eyes that were a golden yellow only hours ago, and know that they are not dark because he is needs to go hunting. They are dark out of intense passion, and I'm sure mine would look the same way if they could change color.

"Can we take this up to your room?"

Edward's mouth meets mine once again and I feel myself being swung into his arms. We fly up the stairs at record-breaking speeds and find ourselves on his huge, comfortable bed. My mind is whirling and finally decides on something.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?"

"Staying at a hotel."

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Going north with Carlisle and Esme."

"Then can I have just one more human moment?" I ask. "Just one more? My last one ever?"

He nods, slowly releasing me from his grasp. I run to the corner of the room, then to the bathroom.

_Thank you, Alice,_ I think, stripping down and pulling on two certain blue items from a neon pink shopping bag.

A/N: Muhahahaha! That's where I'm leaving you at. Teehee. I guess you'll just have to use your imagination for that part, because my next chapter will be starting as Bella and Edward leave for their honeymoon. I tried to make this a nice, long chapter for you guys, because I've been getting some stuff about my chapters being too short. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you've really inspired me. Happy reading, and as always, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All the random waffle-ness in this chapter belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Okay, and the characters, too. There.

Story of My Life, Chapter Seven

I smell waffles. Really, I smell waffles. But how can I smell waffles in a house of vampires that do not need to eat? I roll over, burying my face in Edward's soft pillow and convincing myself that it's just a dream.

"Bella?"

I open my eyes, but it's completely dark. Oh, wait. That's because my face is still in the pillow. I turn sideways to find Edward standing next to the bed with a plate and silverware.

"I made you breakfast."

I sit up, pulling the sheet with me to keep my naked body covered. The food smells good, and I wonder if Edward can really be a good chef, considering he doesn't eat human food. "You didn't have to do that. You know I'm more of a pop-tart girl anyway."

"I know," he says, sitting next to me and looking amazing in a pair of jeans and a brown button down shirt. "But isn't this what husbands do for their wives?"

"Some of them," I say, wrapping my arms around him, "but only the really good ones."

My smile becomes wider as my fingers glide to the buttons on his shirt. I undo one, then a second one. Edward's lips crash against mine, his hands pulling mine away from his shirt. I open my mouth to his, however, and his hands move away to tangle themselves in my hair. My fingers return to his shirt, where I manage to unbutton it and slide my hands across his icy chest. Edward leans forward so that I am laying flat against the bed and he is above me, only the flimsy sheet separating our bodies.

"This wasn't the wake up call I was trying to give you," he mumbles against my lips.

"I'll take this over waffles anyday," I sigh back, my hands eagerly meeting the buttons on his jeans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think your waffles are probably cold by now," Edward smirks, standing up to pull his clothes on.

"I'd say that's a definite possibility."

Edward stretches before pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up. "Bella, Bella." He sighs and picks up the plate of waffles. "I guess I'll go heat these up."

"No, leave them. I can eat them cold."

"You're not eating them cold."

"Yes, I am." I take the plate from him and grab the fork nearby. I tear off a piece and smile sweetly at him before taking a huge bite.

"That's revolting."

"That's delicious," I counter, taking another bite. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

He watches me eat my waffles, rolling his eyes. "Actually, we're headed off for our honeymoon today."

"Today? I haven't even packed!"

"It's all taken care of. Alice stopped by your house last night and dropped everything you'll need off this morning. No packing needed."

I sigh, still not fully sold on the idea of a trip. It's unnecessary. "When are we leaving?"

"A couple hours. You should start getting ready soon." He kisses me once then leaves the room, allowing me to eat and get ready in peace. I take a long shower and change into a comfortable outfit. When I'm fully clothed and my teeth are brushed, I run downstairs with my plate.

I can hear the sounds of the piano from a room away in the kitchen. I set my plate in the sink are walk lightly to the door. I open it only a fraction and stick my head out to watch Edward play. Sweet chords hum through the air, some parts sugary and melodic, other parts angry and dissonant. Edward sways lightly as he plays, his eyes closed in deep concentration as his fingers fly over the ivory keys. Out of the corner of my eye I see the doorknob turning, and Edward stops playing automatically. He spins on the bench to look at the door and sees me. He smiles and runs over to me.

The door opens and Alice walks in, one hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe to come in?" she hollers.

"Of course," Edward comments, and Alice uncovers her eyes with a smug look. Alice watches us wordlessly before rushing forward and pulling me away from Edward into the garage.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, how were thing _last night_?"

"Oh," I say, my face instantly turning that familiar shade of red. "Fine. Good. Amazing, actually."

"I thought so. You're glowing."

"I am?"

"I suppose to the average eye, no one would notice. You're glowing, though. Radiant, really. I guess my presents came in handy?"

"Alice!" I yell, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Visions, remember?"

"You saw us? Doing _that_?"

Alice looks at me sheepishly. "Not that I was specifically searching for it. I was actually having a vision of Esme shopping for a dress, and you guys just sort of interrupted it. I didn't see anything graphic, thank God, but enough to know what you were up to."

"Alice . . ."

"Did you see I brought your stuff for the trip? It's all in the suitcases. I put in most of your stuff, but I packed you a few new outfits, too. Nothing big, just a few shirts and a skirt."

"What good is a skirt going to do me in Russia? It's going to be freezing there!"

Alice looks at me with confusion. "I thought-"

"Alice!" Edward yells, walking in the garage. "Why don't you go get the car started and you can accompany us to the airport? I'll need someone to drive my car home."

I watch the floor, avoiding Edward's eyes. I can only remember too well what happened last night and this morning, and I'm not sure I want Alice to read my blush so easily.

"Sure, brother," she mutters, watching him suspiciously as she back out of the garage.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks me, placing his hand in mine.

"Exactly how long is this trip?"

Edward grimaces. We have already been on the plane for a solid two hours, and my patience is running low.

"A while more. Why don't you take a nap, enjoy sleeping while you still can."

"I don't want to."

"At least you can sleep," he whispers. "I have to stay up and watch this boring movie. Why are they playing a Christmas movie anyway? It's freaking August, people!"

I laugh at Edward's random rant and lean my head against his shoulder. The movie starts and I frown. The female actor looks so familiar from some other lame movie, but I can't remember who she is, and I missed the credits. My eyelids are gradually starting to feel heavier and I eventually close them. _Just a few minutes of sleep_, I tell myself decidedly.

A/N: No too exciting, I know. I'm pondering how to write something important coming up: the bite. Anywho, I am a little sad to see that not many people are reviewing. I'm getting a huge number of hits, like a couple hundred per chapter, then averaging like 5 reviews a chapter. Thanks, though! I hope everyone likes my story so far! More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Even Edward. Even when I'm dreaming about him, he's still hers.

Story of My Life, Chapter Eight

The plane is just touching down as I open my eyes. Edward goes from staring out the window to watching me with concern.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, my voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," he says, his eyes meeting mine tenderly. "I just have the distinct feeling that you're going to be upset with me very soon."

"Why would I be upset with you?" I wonder aloud, my eyes questioning his.

"Haven't you noticed the lack of noise on this plane?"

I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and look around. Whoa. This is definitely not the same plane we had originally gotten on. It was small and empty, with dark walls and carpeting. "What's going on?"

"We switched planes while you were sleeping. Look outside."

I lean over my husband to glance out the tiny window. Bright sunlight fills my vision and I cringe as it stings my eyes.

"You told me we were going to Russia."

"Maybe I lied a little. We're in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" I ask, my brain not processing the new twist. "Hawaii?"

"You know, big island with volcanoes and such?"

"And you think you lied a little? We're in freaking Hawaii! You can't get off this plane! Everyone out there will see you in the sunlight! Didn't think about that, did you? We can't be in Hawaii!"

"No one is going to see me. This is a private island."

"What?"

Edward only smiles impressively.

"Then the pilot will see you. He'll see you, freak out, call the cops and the media, and your entire family will be found out!" My voice is teetering on the edge of hysteria, I know, but I don't care.

"Oh really?" He presses a button overhead and says in a loud voice, "I need to speak with the pilot, please."

The doors to the pilot cabin open, and soon Emmett steps out, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, Bella."

I look back and forth from Emmett to Edward. "Damn you both."

"Too late, we've both already been damned." Edward sighs. "Just be excited about this Bella. Enjoy the fact that we have a whole six days to ourselves here."

"Yeah," I say, crossing my arms. "You, me, and Emmett."

"Nope," Emmett smiles. "I'm taking this plane back to the continental U.S. There's another plane for you two near the place you're staying to get home in. Edward can fly."

I furrow my brow. "Why does this family own so many planes?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Emmett asks back.

"Why do you all have pilots licenses?"

"We need someone to fly all these planes."

"Why didn't Edward just fly us here to begin with?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

I frown. "I can ask as many questions as I want, I'm your sister-in-law now."

Emmett chuckles. "Don't think I'll be forgetting _that_ anytime soon."

I make a kicking motion at him from my seat and he laughs. "Okay, you lovebirds, get off my plane. Your bags are waiting outside. Edward, you know how to get to there."

Edward escorts me off the plane and it takes off minutes later. I stare after it in amazement.

"How many more secrets are you hiding from me?" I ask.

Edward smiles. "Not too many. Nothing important."

"You don't think the fact that you have a pilots license is important?"

"I went to flight school about sixty years ago and got it then. I've gotten a lot of talents from school."

"Like what?" I ask.

Edward picks up his suitcases and pulls my two small bags over his shoulder as if everything is light as air. "Well, I've gotten to degrees in medicine. One time I majored in piano at Julliard. I went to flight school, and I have a degree in Economics."

I stare at him. "You've never thought of telling me this?"

"It's not significant."

"It's not significant that you know all this? One day I'm going to wake up to find you speaking seven different languages with the president of Somalia or something like that."

Edward looks down, frowning. "It was only six, actually."

I smile at him. "You will never cease to amaze me."

He pulls me against his side as we walk on a sandy path. I'm too preoccupied staring at his sparkling skin to notice the large house that has come into view.

"We're here."

------------------------------------

"This is Carlisle's house?"

"One of his many."

I look at him suspiciously. "Does he really have one in Russia?"

"Two, actually." He pauses. "You promise you aren't angry?"

I sigh, leaning against his side as the cool Hawaiian air streams past us. It's dark out, nearing midnight, and Edward and I lying on the couch on the deck, merely enjoying each other's company.

"No. I was just surprised. I would have been perfectly happy staying home with you." I set my head on his chest and watch the pretty stars above us. "This is cozy, though."

"Mmm," he agrees, his hands rubbing soothing circles into my back.

You think I wouldn't be tired after sleeping a good three hours on the airplane, but I am exhausted. I stifle a yawn and Edward sits up.

"Bedtime, I think."

I pout, but he gently picks me up and carries me inside. We reach the master bedroom and he silently sets me down. He slides under the covers with me and I roll onto my stomach, the position I've been sleeping in since I was a baby. I entwine my fingers with him and can sense his smile in the darkness.

"Isabella Cullen," he mutters trying out the name. The corners of my mouth curl into a smile and I grasp his fingers harder.

"I love you," he whispers.

"For always," I reply back.

"For an eternity."

A/N: So I know this was completely short, and I'm sorry. I just wanted a cute little chapter to remind everyone that Bella and Edward are connected in much more than a physical way. Anyway, the bite is coming up soon. After that, I'm not sure if I'll continue the story. I'm really running out of ideas, so if you have any thoughts, let me know and I might add them. Thanks to jimmie'sgirl for her comments (even though she did call me a cruel person, teehee). As always, read and review and I'll love you forever!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters obviously don't belong to me, or I'd be out there publishing books and making millions. Stephenie Meyer pwns.

Story of My Life, Chapter Nine

---

A loud tapping noise wakes me from my deep sleep. I frown into my pillow as I open my eyes to an unfamiliar darkness and even louder tapping. I hear Edward mutter a stream of profanities as he glides from the bed to the window on the other side of the room.

"Edward Cullen?" a female voice asks, and my mind immediately flies into overdrive.

"Josephine?"

"I've been sent here by the Volturi."

My heart skips a beat and I'm sure Edward hears it. I want to call out to him and find out what's going on, but something tells me not to. Instead, I focus on keeping my breathing slow and steady.

"Since when have you worked for them?"

"That is unimportant. You know why I am here."

Edward sighs. "Can we do this another time?" he asks, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It's nearly four in the morning."

"Why should that matter?" The woman's voice again. "What is time to a pair of vampires? I highly doubt I've awaken you and your girlfriend-"

"Wife."

"Wife? Really? Aro will be interested to hear that. Anyway, I highly doubt I've awaken either of you. Unless, that is, you've failed to follow Aro's instructions to change that silly little girl?"

Edward glances in my direction and I quickly close my eyes.

"Oh, Edward. And here Aro was trying to convince me what a good little boy you are." I can sense her frown in the darkness. "It's a shame you can't follow a simple order. We've given you ample time-"

"Josephine, listen, please." Edward's voice is soft, pleading. "The date is set-"

"Silence!" the woman, Josephine, yells, and for the first time in a long time, I am afraid, even with Edward so close. "Are was told that the date was set when he sent Jane before. This subject is not negotiable, and we will not accept no for an answer. Your obsession with this meager human is sickening. Aro will be here within a weeks time, and you will be submissive to his demands."

"Josephine-"

"One week." And with that she was gone, only the sound of the ocean against the shore filling the silence.

"Vile degenerate," Edward spits, closing the window. He comes back to the bed and I sit up to see him better.

"Edward . . ."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Bella. That woman infuriates me to no end. And Aro . . . to send her here while we're on our honeymoon! How I detest that insulting tyrant!"

We are both silent for a moment in the darkness. Finally my curiosity gets to me and I ask, "How do you know her?"

"Josephine?" Edward questions back. His voice is dark; he makes the name sound filthy. "She was once one of my best friends. Remember that rebellious stage I spent away from Carlisle? She was my friend then. She led the local hunt against humans. I should have realized then that she'd turn to the Volturi."

"Edward, it's time."

"What?" he asks sharply. "No, Bella, it's not time. This isn't happening yet. I refuse."

"Please. Edward. I need to be changed, and I need you to do it. If we wait any longer, Aro will come and bite me himself, and who's to say he won't kill me? We both know how little he values human life." My mind wanders back to the short time I spent in Italy and the disturbing look in Aro's violent red eyes as he greeted his next meal, a group of naive tourists, into his office. I shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"No. Stop avoiding the subject. We've danced circles around this subject a million times. This has to be done. Now. We both knew it was coming."

Edward's eyes meet mine, and I can clearly see the pain he is feeling reflected in them. I continue to watch him, my own facial expression undeterminable, until something flashes in his eye and his ace takes on a look of determination. He slides onto the bed.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Sure," I reply, leaning into the soft pillows.

He only continues to stare at me, however, with a look in his eye that makes my heart audibly beat faster. "Edward?" I ask uncertainly.

"I'm trying to memorize you face," he says lightly, answering my unasked question.

"Will it be hard for you?"

"Not the actual biting," he says, making me feel somewhat better, "but the guilt I'll feel afterward will be unbearable."

I take a shaky breath. "Don't feel that way. You're doing this for the right reasons."

He nods silently. "My love for you stretches on infinitely, Bella." He pulls my hand towards his face and I hold my breath, but he only kisses it.

"I love you, Edward, and I trust you. Completely."

Again that determined look comes to his face. His eyes remain on mine, locked, focused, and never blinking.

Edward's teeth slowly sink into my skin and a fiery sensation fills my body. I scream in agony, and those beautiful eyes are the last things I remember as everything fades to black.

-----

A/N: Ooh, interesting, no? I started writing this late last night when I couldn't sleep. The beginning was kind of tough to start, then after that the words just flew right from me and before I knew it I had this chapter done and one more. Hope you liked it! Read and review! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any of these characters. Get it?

Story of My Life, Chapter 10

A/N: So I pretty much feel like a dummy. I had this same exact story on here with the same title and everything, and I accidentally deleted it. It had almost 100 reviews and over 7000 hits, and I freaking deleted it. Accidentally, though. I haven't been posting stories for a long time and I wasn't sure what I was doing, then in was gone. Arg. Hope you like this chapter, though! I'll probably end this story after the next chapter.

---

There is a huge weight on my chest. I can't breathe. I can't open my eyes. I attempt to move my arm, my hand, my fingers, but none of them will move.

_Edward_, I think, and I try to say the name aloud, but my mouth won't move.

I can't remember what day it is. I couldn't guess the time for the life of me. How long I've been in this stupor is unbeknownst to me - nothing makes sense anymore. Only one image is appearing in my head, and that is a pair of warm, golden eyes.

I concentrate on moving my body, but nothing seems to happen. What is going on? Where the hell am I? _Just move_, I tell myself, and I focus with all my might on wiggling my toes and fingers, or bending my knees and elbows. Gradually, I become aware of a dull burning sensation in my lungs. I want to yell as the faint blaze intensifies, spreading from my chest to my head to me feet, but my lips just won't seem to move . . .

"I'm on fire!" I scream, feeling both extreme pain and relief that my voice is working again. "Edward! Edward, I'm on fire! Make it stop!"

And then, suddenly, cold hands on my face. Oh, it feels good. Not anywhere nice enough to take away the pain, but enough to lessen it somewhat.

"She's in a cold sweat," someone says, but I can't open my eyes to see who it is. "She's burning up, but shivering like crazy."

The cool hands move away from my face and I moan. Another burst of fire shoot through my chest and I cry out, gasping for air. I am warm, hot, and the sensation of a cool rag on my forehead is a pleasant surprise. My throat is aching like crazy.

"Edward," I mumble, wishing only to open my eyes and see my love.

"Shh, now," someone whispers, cool hand brushing along my arm. "He'll be back soon."

I turn my neck to the side and my eyes snap open. This isn't my room. Carlisle is kneeling before me, watching me with a pained expression. The room is dark; no lights are on and the blinds are closed tightly over a window.

"Where's Edward?" I whisper.

"He'll be back soon," Carlisle repeats, not answering my question. He adjusts the cloth on my head and I groan. The fire is fading now, and I close my eyes. It hurts to have them open.

Carlisle's capable hands pull my hair away from my face and he gently presses his fingers against my neck. It's wonderful. Icy. I like it. My fingers reach out for his cool form and wrap themselves around his arm.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, my voice no more than a whisper. "Am I dying?"

Carlisle bits his lips. "You already have, Bella. Edward bit you. You're a vampire now."

Everything comes crashing back to me. Edward, that woman tapping on the window and telling us that Aro is coming. Edward biting me, that agonizing expression in his eyes as his teeth touched my skin.

"Where is he?"

Carlisle pulls his hand away from my neck. Pressure is building on my chest and I gasp.

"Breathe, Bella," Carlisle instructs.

I have to remind myself how to breathe, but not because Edward is dazzling me. It feels strangely alien. "I though vampires didn't have to breathe?"

"We don't, but you'll feel much more comfortable if you do. It will come naturally to you soon enough, but you'll still always be able to stop breathing for as long as you'd like."

"I'm thirsty."

He nods. "You'll always have that feeling, too."

"No," I say, struggling to sit up. Carlisle rushes forward to help me into a sitting position. "I'm _really_ thirsty. For, like, water, or something. Can you get me some?"

"You don't want water, Bella."

I rub my hands over my eyes and blink a few times. "Yes, I do."

"Fine." He sighs. "Stay here. Please do not try to move yet. I'll be right back."

A second passes and Carlisle is back, a tall glass of ice water in his hands. He hands it to me hesitantly.

"You won't like it," he warns.

My eyes drift away from his and I place the glass before my lips. I tilt it back and let the cool water flow into my mouth.

"Oh, Carlisle, is that good."

"What?"

I hold a finger up to him before chugging down the remaining water.

"Did you . . . like that?" he asks, watching me in disbelief.

"Of course."

"It didn't taste strange? Disgusting? At all?"

"Nope," I say, licking my dry lips.

"I'll be right back," he says. "I have to make a call."

Carlisle exits the room and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I need to find Edward. Something isn't right here, and I need to find out what's going on. I gingerly put my feet on the floor and take a step forward.

My body feels heavy. I want to sink to my knees and crawl, but someone is holding me up. I turn to see Carlisle already back, his face concerned.

"I'm fine," I explain, loosening myself from his grasp. I take a few more steps. Everything is moving to fast, and I fall to the ground.

"It's going to take a while for you to get used to your new speed. You'll be able to control it after sometime, but for now it's going to feel very awkward to move about."

"Where's Edward?" I ask for what feels like the millionth time, pulling myself to my feet.

"Outside."

"What's wrong?"

Carlisle sighs. "He's having some trouble dealing with everything, Bella," he explains, leading me to the bed so I can sit down again. "He called me a few hours after he bit you. I got here as soon as I could. Edward was doing everything he could to help you, but you were in such pain. He didn't know what to do, and you kept screaming and yelling his name. He left shortly after I arrived. He feels absolutely atrocious for doing this to you."

I blink a few times. "Even when I'm trying to do the right thing, I hurt him," I mumble.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Carlisle says, trying to sooth me. "You couldn't control the way you were acting. It just hurt him to watch you, and for him to know he had put you in that sort of pain."

"Is he upset with me?" I question, watching the floor.

"Not at all. He's upset with himself. When I came in the room . . . it was second time I ever thought he might be suicidal. He was so scared. He left the room and ran to the other side of the house, covering his ears. He sat down in a little ball and watched the bedroom door for hours. He's better now, though, and I think he'll recover much more once he sees you." He smiles. "You're improving quite nicely."

I want to cry. Too bad I can't.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"It was a wonderful idea. We all knew this was coming; Alice has had visions of it since you and Edward met. It needed to be done. And Edward will be okay. He just needs a little reassurance."

"Can I see him?"

Carlisle pauses, unsure.

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

---

A/N: I feel terrible about writing a chapter in which Edward doesn't make an apperance, but I really felt the need to have a chapter with Carlisle in it. He is my second favorite character in the novels, and I like him to have a part. So there you go. You'll find out what's going on with Bella in the next chapter. Read and review, por favor!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: My New Years' resolution was to own the rights to Twilight. I still don't own the rights, so everything must still belong to Stephenie Meyer. Darn.

A/N: Last chapter up! Hope everyone likes it. I may write a sequel to this later, but I want to write other Twilight stories before that, and I hate working on more than one story at the same time, because I never finish them. So.

Story of My Life, Chapter 11

---

"Can I see him?"

Carlisle pauses, unsure.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," I agrees finally, nodding. "I'll take you to him."

"No," I say, shaking my head. "I'll do it myself."

I rake a few steps forward, my head pounding. This new vampire speed is going to be the death of me.

Oh, wait. Heh heh. Never mind.

I walk from the room, slowing closing the door behind me. A pair of sliding glass doors leads to the large deck outside and I quickly exit through them. I grasp onto the railing outside and pull myself across the large balcony until a hunched form appears in front of me.

"Edward?"

His head snaps up, hard, dark eyes meeting mine.

"Bella?"

I attempt to smile. Ow. It hurts.

"Bella?" he repeats again, standing from the wooden stool he was purched upon. He takes a single step toward me before stopping, his skin sparkling brightly in the sunlight.

I glance down at my own skin and gasp. My skin has always been pale, but now it has a translucent white color to it. I hold my palms up to the sky and study my arms, where different colors of light are reflecting off my skin. I feel like I'm one of those prisms we studied in chemistry class, where you see separate beams of light when you expose it to fluorescent lamps.

"Bella," Edward breathes one more time, suddenly standing directly in front of me. "Tell me you forgive me."

I drop my arms and watch his face closely. His eyes focus on my face, silently pleading with me.

"There's nothing to forgive you for. You didn't do anything wrong." I wrap my arms around him and lean into his sturdy frame, thankful to have something to lean against. I don't feel the normal icy sensation that overcomes me when I normally hug him and sigh.

Edward stiffens up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't hear your heartbeat," he whispers.

I pull away gently. "You knew you wouldn't be able to forever."

"But I didn't know it would be this hard."

I bite my lip gently. "Things don't have to be hard anymore. Things can be normal now. We can be together forever."

He shakes his head. "Things won't ever be normal. What we had before was normal. This isn't, and I caused it."

I want to roll my eyes, but have the feeling this wouldn't be the best time.

"It will become normal, Edward. Please. Why can't you just understand that this is all for the better?"

"Because I hurt you," he responds, glancing down. "I made you scream and cry and hurt you more than I ever wanted to. That's twice now, Bella. I am always hurting you, even when I'm trying to protect you."

"Edward," I say, taking his hand in my own, "I love you. I don't blame you for this, and you shouldn't either. You saved my life. If you didn't bite me, Aro would have killed me."

He doesn't reply.

"Besides, you can't hurt me anymore," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Want to arm wrestle me? I distinctly remember your saying that I would have super-strength as a newborn."

Edward looks up, smiling.

"I was so sure that you'd hate me. I thought that once you woke up, you'd come out here in a rage and demand a divorce."

"Never," I reply. "You mean everything to me, and I'll never leave your side. I only wish you had been there when I woke up."

Edward grimaces. "Sorry, love. It was just too hard. I couldn't take being in there while you were screaming like that. You kept saying my name over and over. It was agony, for both of us I'm sure. I called Carlisle shortly after I bit you."

I listen patiently. After hearing what Carlisle told me about Edward's sanity, I'm positive that he's dulling it down for my sake, but I don't say anything. I simply hold onto him tightly and sigh as he whispers sweet words in my ear.

"Did I mention you look absolutely stunning?" he asks after a few moments.

"Really?" I ask, excited now. I untangle myself from him and run towards the house.

Then I fall. Damn vampiric speed.

Edward is at my side in a flash, pulling me up and helping me into the house. "We'll work on that," he comments, laughing and kissing my hair.

He leads to me back to the bedroom and covers my eyes. When he uncovers them, I am standing in front of a long mirror. My eyes immediately water.

"I look exactly the same," I say, my voice cracking.

Other than the fact that my skin is just a smidge paler, my features are precisely identical to the way they were before. Same long, brown hair; same boring, blue eyes. Unlike the flawless, smooth, delicate face I expected to see, I still have my harsh lips and blemishes on my chin.

"That's why you look so stunning," Edward says, watching my reflection. He turns abruptly to face Carlisle, who I forgot is in the room. "This isn't normal, though, Carlisle. Shouldn't she be different?"

"She _should_ be," he concurs, "but Bella, so far, is quite different from any vampire I've ever met."

I know he is talking about the fact that I drank a glass of water. So what? That doesn't mean I'm some freak.

"Why?" Edward asks, a tone of defense in his voice.

"Eat this," Carlisle demands, tossing an apple to me at lightening speed.

I catch the apple easily and examine it closely. I don't see anything wrong with it and take a bite. "Why? What did you do to it?"

"Nothing," he says, watching me with a look of disgust evident on his face. Edward, too, seems to find it gross that I am eating fruit.

"You like that?" Edward asks.

I shrug. "It's an apple."

"But you know vampires don't like human food," Carlisle says. "We can eat it, but our bodies don't tolerate it too well. You, however, seem to tolerate it just fine."

I freeze. "Does that mean I'm not a vampire?" I question.

"No, you're most definitely a vampire. You wouldn't be standing here if you weren't. It's just strange."

Edward pauses. "Could that be her power? Liking food?"

"I don't know what good it would do her, but yes, it could be."

"So I'm a vampire who has to eat food? That's it? I don't get any cool Jedi-mind trick stuff?" I stomp my foot and glare out the window.

"I don't necessarily think you _have_ to eat, Bella, just that it won't bother you if you do. I think it's fantastic," Carlisle says. "How I've longed to taste normal food just one more time, rather than just taste dirt."

Edward agrees eagerly. "I'd love to be able to eat. It would make me seem much less suspicious. This is a huge plus for you."

"No it's not," I exclaim. "This is stupid! I wanted to be able to do something important."

"You'll still be able to do loads of important things, Bella," Edward murmurs patiently. "Run faster, fight stronger . . . and now you won't have to worry about disappearing to hunt all the time. You can eat normal human food to satisfy your appetite rather than chasing down a mountain lion."

"I _want_ to hunt down a mountain lion," I growl.

"Of course," Edward says, continuing as if he hasn't heard me, "we'll still have to take you hunting a few times just to see if you'll actually like blood. Maybe you can have both food and animals."

I want to scream, This isn't right. I'm a vampire, I shouldn't be able to eat grilled cheese and ice cream. I roll my eyes at Edward.

"Bella," Edward says, pulling me close to him.

"What?" I snap; my voice suddenly has a sharp edge to it.

"I love you, my beautiful wife, and I will continuing loving you forever. It doesn't matter how different, or not different, you think you are. You are beautiful and amazing, Bella, and now we can be together forever."

My mind automatically pictures me and Edward together, holding hands, one hundred years from now, and I smile.

"For an eternity," he clarifies.

I grin at him. "Story of my life."


End file.
